


The Good Version

by rose_megan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_megan/pseuds/rose_megan
Summary: He could go for a chaste peck on the cheek, laugh it off and go about their way. That would sate the others, wouldn’t it? He could also refuse, say he didn’t want to make Eddie uncomfortable or that he was getting over a cold or something. Sure, he’d get some ribbing for being a chicken, but he could handle that. But then there was a third option. The one that was currently making him have an internal crisis. The one that would irrevocably change his and Eddie’s relationship.ORBuck and Eddie get caught under a mistletoe and Buck has a bit of a crisis.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	The Good Version

**Author's Note:**

> I have a final Christmas advent fic for you all! The prompt for this fic is "A Tale of Two Christmases". I saw the prompt and this idea immediately popped into my head. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [Ro_Nordmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann) for this wonderful image!
> 
>   
> 

Buck had made plenty of thoughtless decisions in his life. Just in his time living in Los Angeles, he can list at least a dozen things he’d done that he probably should have considered at least a moment longer than he did. He didn’t even want to begin to think of his time in South America, when he got involved with maybe a few of the wrong types of people and had sex with a few questionable individuals.

But now?

He was truly at a crossroads, and it felt like it was impossible to just make up his damn mind. He found himself in this situation innocently enough. Someone had decided that the top of the staircase leading into the kitchen at the firehouse was the perfect place for mistletoe, and well… Eddie and Buck had a propensity for bounding up the stairs together when Bobby called them for dinner. They had frozen in place when Chimney yelled out, pointing at them with a grin spreading across his face,

“ha! Mistletoe!” He called out in joy, his eyes absolutely twinkling as he jumped up from his seat and clapped his hands in glee. He was absolutely loving this. “What’ll it be boys?”

And so, Buck found himself at an impasse.

He could go for a chaste peck on the cheek, laugh it off and go about their way. That would sate the others, wouldn’t it? He could also refuse, say he didn’t want to make Eddie uncomfortable or that he was getting over a cold or something. Sure, he’d get some ribbing for being a chicken, but he could handle that. But then there was a third option. The one that was currently making him have an internal crisis. The one that would irrevocably change his and Eddie’s relationship. He could kiss him, and he could _mean it_. He could finally let all his feelings he had for the man lay bare and hope upon hope that he felt the same way. He had to feel the same way, right? All the subtle (and not-so-subtle) flirting, the late nights, the secret glances, the shoulder or knee touches… They all meant something to Eddie too, didn’t they?

He could picture it in his head, just what would happen if he decided to go for it. He could also picture what would happen if he _didn’t_ , and to be honest, he didn’t really like that version.

In that version, he went home to his empty loft that night alone. He would turn on his Christmas tree lights out of some sort of tradition or obligation, but it would make him feel even worse, probably. How many times had he spent Christmas Eve alone? More than he hasn’t, he was sure. He would probably order a pizza or Chinese food and eat while he watched Umbrella Academy on Netflix. He had received some cookies from his secret Santa at the station earlier that day, so he would probably eat a couple of those and wash them down with a beer, all the while thinking of all the people that got to be with someone. Maddie was with Chim and Albert at the Lee’s, of course Bobby and Athena were with their big, blended family having their annual Christmas Eve dinner, Hen and Karen were at home with their kids, who were probably in bed by now awaiting Santa’s arrival. Then there was Eddie. He knew Eddie always spent Christmas Eve decorating cookies with Christopher when they didn’t have work. By the time Buck will have finished his lonely dinner in his loft, Eddie and Christopher would likely be halfway through icing their sugar cookies and would probably be moving on to their gingerbread house soon.

And Buck would fall asleep on his couch, waking up the next morning with cookie crumbs on his shirt, empty beer bottle on the coffee table – alone for Christmas.

Again.

But the other option? If he decided to go for it? Oh, he could see it now: Eddie would be surprised, of course. But he would be so happy because damn, he had really wanted this, and _finally_ Buck made a move. After the shock and the giggles from their team, they would of course sit to talk for a moment. They may or may not get interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell, signaling they have a call, but either way, Buck would end his shift with an invitation to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with Eddie and Chris. _“Of course we want you there, Buck,”_ Eddie would say, _“we always want you there. I always want you there.”_

Buck would accept with gentle prodding, the feeling of being an imposition being edged out of his mind when, after they’ve left the station at the end of their shift, Eddie pushes him against the side of his jeep and kisses him like he’s never been kissed before. He would go home to get the presents he’d picked out for his boys weeks ago before heading to Eddie’s house. He would enter to the incredibly enticing and sweet smell of sugar cookies wafting through the air and Eddie rounding the corner from the kitchen with the sexiest smile on his face that Buck has ever seen. They may or may not kiss (read: make out) for a minute or two before Chris calls for help from the kitchen, and they would go in to find him with icing spilled over both of his hands as he was trying to pipe it over one of the cookies. This would turn into a two-hour affair of baking, decorating, laughing, and singing.

Chris would go down for bed not too long later, leaving the two men to clean the mess in the kitchen before quietly bringing out all of Chris’ presents and arranging them under the tree. The domesticity of it all would drive Buck absolutely nuts, he knew it would, and he knew that he would be all over Eddie the moment the last present was situated under the tree. Lips and teeth would collide, tongues dancing around each other as they explored each other’s mouths and hands caressing along skin underneath their shirts. They wouldn’t be able to go very far, not with Christopher in the other room, but they would toe that line very, very closely before collapsing together on the couch. They would be awoken by Christopher the next morning at 5:30 to open presents and for the first time in his life, Buck felt like he was _home_.

Y’know, when he thought about it - it really wasn’t a hard decision.

He glanced up at the mistletoe, over at Chimney’s _stupid fucking face_ , and then finally at Eddie. His expression was a mix of emotions that was hard for even Buck to read. Something like hope, confusion, fear, anticipation – he didn’t want to analyze it anymore. He just acted.

He grabbed Eddie by the waist with one hand, pulling him flush against his own body, and grabbed the side of his neck with the other, pulling his face in even closer, kissing him slowly and gently. Their lips met and it was like they were made for each other. Like a key fitting in a lock. In that moment, it was like everything in the world made sense, but also nothing did. Buck couldn’t think of anything else besides the man in front of him and the electricity he felt in his fingers at each point of contact on his body. Eddie reacted almost immediately, both of his hands coming up to cup Buck’s face and his body arching forward to bring him somehow even closer.

Buck isn’t sure how long they were kissing – it could honestly have been five seconds or five hours, but a loud cough that was probably not the first one someone had uttered finally pulled them out of their embrace, if only enough for them to rest their foreheads together.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m surprised it took _this_ long.” Chimney’s voice drifted toward them, but Buck barely registered it; he could only stare into Eddie’s lust-blown eyes and wonder how he got so lucky to know and love this man.

“You have any Christmas plans, Buck?” Eddie nearly whispered, his voice husky with emotion. Buck could only shake his head, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to get any sound out at that moment. “Good, you’re gonna come to mine and spend it with me and Chris, okay?”

Buck nodded, swallowing hard.

So he was getting the good version - the Christmas he’d always wanted.

Maybe sometimes thinking things through can really pay off, because he’s pretty sure he just thought his way into absolute, utter happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think please! 
> 
> Give me a follow on [Tumblr!](certifiedbuddietrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
